La razón por la que sigo a tu lado
by maildekris
Summary: El mismo día en el que Crista va a contarle a su jefe y padre de su futuro hijo que está embarazada descubre la cruel realidad sobre lo poco que a este le importa ella por lo que ella escapa renunciando a todo pero cuatro años después el padre de su pequeño retoño regresa abruptamente a su vida. SetoxCrista CristaxJoey SetoxJoey
1. Capítulo 1 - Las circunstancias

**Disclamer:** _Yugioh!_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Este fanfic es un SetoxCrista (un personaje de alguna de mis historias que gustó mucho en una página y me pidieron que juntase...). También hay un JoeyxCrista extraño y no sé si poner algún SetoxJoey así con disimulo kukuku. Esto está siendo escrito por simple diversión y entretenimiento.

* * *

**La razón por la que sigo a tu lado**

**Capítulo 1. Las circunstancias.**

Estaba esperando frente a su despacho muy nerviosa, seguramente lo que había empezado entre ellos hace dos meses para él fuera un simple juego, un pasatiempo como todas las demás. Se sentía aun así muy feliz, aunque hace dos meses ocurrió todo por accidente, el hijo que esperaba era precisamente de la persona que se hallaba en ese despacho, de la cual se había enamorado irracionalmente. Puede que fuera frío y déspota… pero ella sabía de la verdadera calidez de su corazón.

Tocó insegura la puerta antes de abrirla… pero, por desgracia, no todo era del mismo color de rosa que ella imaginaba. Ahí estaba él, abrazado a otra mujer de tez morena y cabello azabache… sabía que para él ella no era más que un juego… pero una cosa era eso y otra darse de bruces con la realidad… ni siquiera era un juego que consiguiera satisfacerle de tal forma que se conformara con ella. Sintió su corazón romperse y sus ojos bañarse en lágrimas mientras cerraba la puerta con disimulo antes de correr hacia los baños para llorar abiertamente… ¿cómo había sido tan tonta como para creer que sus caricias eran únicamente para ella? ¿Qué iba a hacer si le contaba que desde hacía dos meses había empezado a formarse una nueva vida en su interior gracias a él? ¿La diría que la amaba y que quería estar junto a ella para siempre?

Todo era una simple ilusión, un engaño… Había tomado una decisión, no dejaría que su hijo fuese testigo de la clase de padre biológico que tenía, salió rápidamente del baño ya más serena y limpiándose las lágrimas que ahora rodaban por su mejilla de pura rabia y empezó a recoger sus cosas con rapidez antes de encender de nuevo la pantalla del ordenador y ponerse a teclear en él. Tras un buen rato al teclado vio salir a la mujer morena del despacho, la cual parecía muy satisfecha. La rubia sólo pudo resoplar al verla sin dejar de escribir.

Poco después él salió por la puerta. Él, ese chico castaño de ojos zafiro que la había roto el corazón. Estaba algo despeinado y con el traje mal acomodado, ella sólo pudo sentir asco al pensar en que hacía poco ella había sido la causa de esos desperfectos en su imagen. El chico la miró acercándose a ella con aires de superioridad y arrogancia.

— Hola, Crista –exclamó el chico apoyándose en la pantalla de su ordenador sonriendo presuntuosamente divertido.

— Señor Kaiba –saludó Crista con frialdad, algo que pareció molestar a este.

— ¿A qué viene esa frialdad y ese saludo distante de repente? –preguntó. A modo de respuesta la rubia imprimió el documento que estaba escribiendo y lo firmó entregándoselo sin si quiera pararse a mirar al castaño– ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó él.

— Mi carta de dimisión, me voy hoy mismo –respondió ella decidida evitando su mirada.

— ¿Qué? –inquirió este con los ojos como platos.

— No se preocupe, ya está todo recogido –agregó la ojicarmesí apagando el ordenador.

— Crista, ¿pero qué estás diciendo? Venga, vamos a hablarlo tranquilamente en mi despacho y…

— No hay nada de lo que hablar señor Kaiba, no deseo seguir trabajando para usted, en general no deseo ningún trato con usted –dijo acaloradamente la joven dándole la espalda y recogiendo sus cosas.

— ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con la chica que ha salido de mi despacho? ¡Venga ya! Ni que lo nuestro fuera algo especial… –el castaño se interrumpió al sentir una bofetada a manos de Crista dedicándola una mirada de confusión.

— No vuelva nunca a mencionar eso –le advirtió la rubia mientras el chico se llevaba la mano a su mejilla tocándose el golpe.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? –preguntó el agredido frotándose la mejilla con la mano.

— Simplemente que no estoy dispuesta a ser el juguete de nadie –exclamó Crista en respuesta marchándose de allí con sus cosas.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, este es el final del primer capítulo que es como una introducción. De momento llevo ocho escritos y pienso subirlos ahora, no os apuréis si os gusta jeje. Seto tiene que aprender a controlarse ewé. Reviews y lo que queráis ya sabéis, abajo queridos~.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Nueva vida

**Disclamer:** _Yugioh!_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Este fanfic es un SetoxCrista (un personaje de alguna de mis historias que gustó mucho en una página y me pidieron que juntase...). También hay un JoeyxCrista extraño y no sé si poner algún SetoxJoey así con disimulo kukuku. Esto está siendo escrito por simple diversión y entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Nueva vida.**

Habían pasado cuatro años y siete meses desde que Crista von Light abandonara ese despacho de Nueva York hecha una exhalación. Aún recordaba como el mismo día hizo sus maletas a toda prisa y tomó un avión a Madrid por ser el primer vuelo que salía a esa hora. Recordaba como su jefe, Seto Kaiba, intentó retenerla con ayuda de sus guardaespaldas para hablar con ella, así como memorizaba vívidamente su carrera presurosa hasta su casa y el rodeo que tuvo que dar para evitar al castaño y sus matones.

Casi podía revivir en su mente como al llegar a su casa había desechado de su teléfono móvil antes de ir al aeropuerto. Y todos y cada uno de esos momentos los rememoraba ese día sentada en el sofá del salón mientras miraba por la ventana.

— Mamá, ¿te encuentras bien? –la preguntó un niño castaño claro y de ojos azules como el mar despertándola de su ensoñación haciéndola pegar un brinco al verse descubierta por él.

— ¡Ah! Hola Kaito, perdona, no te he oído entrar –le saludó Crista con una sonrisa cálida levantándole del suelo en brazos y sentándole en sus piernas para darle un abrazo y un beso en la frente –tranquilo, sólo estaba pensando, todo está bien cielo.

— ¿Estabas pensando en papá? –la interrogó el pequeño Kaito a su madre haciendo que se pusiera rígida e incómoda –en el cole veo que todos los niños tienen un papá y una mamá… pero yo ni siquiera sé quién era mi papá y siempre que te pregunto cosas de él me dices que le querías mucho… pero mamá… quiero saber más cosas… por favor –la pidió Kaito tristemente, Crista no pudo hacer más que suspirar y bajar a su hijo al suelo.

— Tu padre… era un gran hombre de negocios, era guapo, inteligente y todo lo que una mujer podría desear. Pero no era la clase de persona que se responsabilizara cuando debía, no quería que tú sufrieras por un padre así –le explicó Crista acariciándole la mejilla. Kaito la miró con tristeza y bajó la mano de su madre acariciándola.

— Mamá… yo… quiero saber de él… pero… no quiero verte triste por ello… así que si te hace daño hablar de él no lo hagas… –dijo Kaito abrazando a su madre la cuál correspondió a su abrazo acariciando su cabello castaño con una ligera y cálida sonrisa que la arrancó el ver el buen corazón que su hijo tenía.

— Gracias cariño –le dijo Crista besando su frente –ahora ve a arreglarte que tienes que ir con el tío Joey que mamá ya sabes que tiene reunión–dijo levantándose y acariciando su cabecita antes de ir a preparar la cena. Ese día iban a tener una reunión con unos clientes de países extranjeros y otros directivos en busca de nuevos negocios para su empresa.

Se había ataviado con un vestido largo y rojo el cual se cruzaba en su espalda a juego con unos tacones de igual tono. Llevaba el cabello rizado tras haberse pasado media hora con la espuma, el secador y la laca.

Había empezado a trabajar desde hacía tres años y medio en una empresa de programas de gestión empresarial como secretaria y, aunque sabía que no tenía otra opción, siempre que tenía una reunión de esa índole tenía que pedirle ayuda con el niño a un amigo suyo que llevaba viviendo en España siete años. Él les había acogido a Kaito y a ella desde que llegó embarazada de dos meses a Madrid. Kaito y él siempre se habían llevado muy bien y nunca se había rehusado a ayudarles cuando lo necesitaban.

Suspiró sirviendo los platos mientras Kaito venía con un peto vaquero y una camiseta blanca.

— Mami, ¿me ayudas? –dijo enseñando unas zapatillas de cordones blancas y azules, Crista rió al ver la inocencia de su hijo antes de agacharse y explicarle cómo se anudaban, su hijo podía ser muy inocente a veces. Después de cenar, se pusieron las chaquetas y subieron al segundo piso donde se alojaba Joey.

Kaito llamó emocionado al timbre y dos minutos después les abrió la puerta un joven rubio de ojos miel alto y de delgada constitución para lo bien formado que estaba. Ese era Joey Wheeler. Kaito se lanzó a sus brazos emocionado.

— ¡Tío Joey! –exclamó mientras le abrazaba.

— ¡Hola peque! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Mira cuánto has crecido! –dijo Joey abrazándole también.

— Pero si me has visto hoy mismo, eso no es posible –razonó Kaito haciendo a Crista soltar una risita.

— Perdona Joey, muchas gracias por cuidar de Kaito –le espetó Crista mientras Kaito corría hacia dentro de la casa.

— ¡No hay problema! Kaito es encantador, seguro que lo vamos a pasar muy bien ¿verdad peque?

— ¡Sí! –contestó Kaito emocionado.

— Vale… pero no os acostéis muy tarde y nada de azúcar antes de dormir… –empezaba Crista.

— Tranquila Crista, todo irá bien, ¡ni que fuera la primera vez que Kaito y yo nos quedamos solos! Vete tranquila –la urgió Joey con solemnidad con la intención de tranquilizar a la rubia.

Crista suspiró, estaba a punto de decirle que eso era precisamente lo que la preocupaba, pero se lo cayó y llamó a su hijo para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a dirigirse a Joey.

— Gracias de nuevo, ¡divertíos! –les deseó la rubia mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras. Joey sonrió a Kaito volviéndose hacia él con emoción reprimida, y es que Joey a veces podía ser como un niño grande, sobre todo cuando se juntaba con el pequeño Kaito.

— Bueno campeón, ¿qué te parece si vemos una peli mientras mamá trabaja?

— ¡Sí, una peli, una peli! –gritaba Kaito saltando de emoción mientras Joey reía y cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

* * *

**N/A: **puff esta historia tiene de tiempo ya... y aún sigue sin estar acabada. Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo de todos los que llevo. Joey es asombrosamente tierno~ aun que ya lo sabíamos del cachorrito dulce este~ y Kaito es adorable, ¿verdad? ¡Pues no os dejéis engañar que Kaito aun que diga que es von Light es un puro Kaiba! Muahahaha. Bueno, ya sabéis queridos... necesito reviews para no desintegrarme en la naaaada (¿?).


	3. Capítulo 3 - Localización y reflexiones

**Disclamer:** _Yugioh!_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Este fanfic es un SetoxCrista (un personaje de alguna de mis historias que gustó mucho en una página y me pidieron que juntase...). También hay un JoeyxCrista extraño y no sé si poner algún SetoxJoey así con disimulo kukuku. Esto está siendo escrito por simple diversión y entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Localización y reflexiones.**

Crista entró en el edificio en el que iba a celebrarse la reunión y buscó a su jefe entre los distintos empresarios ahí presentes localizándole a unos metros de ahí conversando con unos viejos socios de la empresa en la que ahora trabajaba. Se acercó a ellos animadamente y les saludó con educación sin darse cuenta de que un par de ojos zafiro la espiaban desde la otra punta de la estancia.

Seto Kaiba observaba a Crista con gran sorpresa desde una alejada esquina. Hacía cuatro años que no veía aquella sedosa melena rubia y esos inconfundibles ojos color vino que se escaparon de sus manos como un gato arisco de las manos de su amo. Torció el gesto en una sonrisa calculadora mientras la escrutara, esta vez no iba a poder huir de él. Se acercó al grupo con la silenciosa agilidad de un felino situándose justo detrás de su antigua secretaria quien no daba muestras de haber reparado en su presencia hasta que el castaño carraspeó tras de ella.

— Buenas noches –saludó el castaño provocando que Crista, al escuchar su voz sintiera un escalofrío y se volviera hacia él asustada.

— Ka-Kaiba… –exclamó retrocediendo un poco con cara de estar viendo un fantasma.

— ¿Le conoces Crista? –preguntó el jefe de la aludida con extrañeza.

— Digamos que soy… una persona muy influyente en su vida –dijo Seto sonriéndola cínico ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de su ex-secretaria.

— Sólo es mi antiguo jefe, no se inquieten –le corrigió Crista con frialdad –discúlpenme señores, temo que no me encuentro muy bien, debo retirarme.

— Pero Crista, ¡si acabas de llegar! –se sorprendió su jefe ante el anormal comportamiento de su empleada.

— Lo lamento señor, me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo, discúlpeme –se excusó Crista dando media vuelta para no mirar directamente al castaño, al que estaba ignorando completamente. Este, molesto por su actitud, la tomó del brazo cuando pasó junto a él para detenerla.

— No vas a poder volver a huir de mí… esta vez no tendrás más opción que volver conmi… –amenazó Seto sintiendo de pronto una bofetada en su rostro cortesía de Crista que le miraba con resentimiento.

— Suéltame… ahora mismo –le ordenó al perplejo castaño –yo no soy nada tuyo Kaiba… ¡y no volveré a serlo jamás! –exclamó la secretaria soltándose de su agarre para sorpresa de todos los presentes en la sala que se habían detenido a mirar la escena.

Crista salió de ahí hecha una furia por el encontronazo… aun que en su interior… ese sentimiento se mezclaba con otros que pensó olvidados… los que profesaba a ese hombre y el miedo a que este descubriera la existencia de su hijo.

Seto se acarició el golpe adolorido, era la segunda vez que aquella mujer le golpeaba… le sacaba de sus casillas… aun así… había pasado esos cuatro años buscándola… no iba a permitir que eso acabara así, no después de haberla vuelto a encontrar tras todos esos años. Miró entonces hacia el grupo con el que estaba hablando ella antes de que se montase la escenita el cual no había dejado de mirarle seguramente preguntándose qué habría pasado entre Crista y él. Seguro que si les sacaba uno o dos datos descubriría más acerca de la nueva vida que llevaba esa escurridiza rubia que tanto se le resistía.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueeeno, aquí hay un poco más de chicha para la historia, hala, a ver qué os parece... oh Dios mío... qué cortos hacía los capítulos antes... en fin, bueno, irá la cosa mejorando, es que también es viejete este fanfic. Reviews hermosos~ reviews hermosos por favor~ (¿?).


	4. Capítulo 4 - Cazada

**Disclamer:** _Yugioh!_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Este fanfic es un SetoxCrista (un personaje de alguna de mis historias que gustó mucho en una página y me pidieron que juntase...). También hay un JoeyxCrista extraño y no sé si poner algún SetoxJoey así con disimulo kukuku. Esto está siendo escrito por simple diversión y entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Cazada.**

Hacía un buen rato que Crista se había ido a la reunión. Entre tanto, Kaito junto con Joey elegían una película de las muchas que el rubio tenía acumuladas en un estante. Su piso, al contrario que el de Crista y Kaito, daba significado a la palabra "caos". Era desordenado y no muy dado a la limpieza. Los libros estaban desparramados por la mesa del comedor junto a dos cajas de pizza y en la cocina había una montaña de platos por limpiar. Aun así esto no inquietaba a Kaito, que, junto con su madre y a modo de agradecimiento por las muchas veces que habían tenido que molestarle por las reuniones de esta, le ayudaban a adecuar el piso dos veces por semana. Aun así Joey acababa dejándolo todo patas arriba en dos días. Crista a menudo bromeaba diciendo que a veces parecía que tenía dos niños pequeños en vez de uno. Joey rió un poco pensando en ello mientras Kaito, curioso, le examinaba con la mirada. El rubio le sonrió al verlo, ese pequeño a veces inquietaba un poco con esas miradas que parecían atravesar el alma de aquel al que mirase leyendo todos sus pensamientos ocultos.

— Tío Joey, tengo una pregunta –indicó el pequeño Kaito mirando a sus pies mientras los movía pensativo.

— ¿Eh? Claro, ¿de qué se trata? –le preguntó Joey volviéndose sonriente hacia él.

— Tú quieres mucho a mamá, ¿verdad? –le cuestionó el niño a su vez mirando a sus pequeños piececitos.

— Por supuesto, tu mamá y yo nos llevamos muy bien –le sonrió Joey sin entender muy bien a dónde quería llegar.

— Entonces… ¿a ti te gustaría ser mi papá? –soltó el menor haciendo que el rostro de Joey se tiñese de un rojo más vivo que el de los ojos de la madre de Kaito.

El joven abrió la boca de forma temblorosa apunto de contestarle cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Joey se mordió el labio y miró la puerta del salón dubitativo viendo su salvación a manos del que estuviese del otro lado del umbral.

— Será mejor que vaya a ver quién es –exclamó evitando la respuesta de Kaito que le miraba fijamente provocando en Joey un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna vertebral, la mirada de ese niño era tan profunda que a veces daba miedo. Abrió por fin la puerta encontrándose con una Crista muy nerviosa tras esta – ¿Crista? –la preguntó extrañado de verla ahí tan pronto.

De pronto, la pregunta de Kaito se hizo presente de nuevo en su mente haciendo inevitable que este se sonrojara visiblemente. La rubia, al oír su nombre, concentrada pensando en a saber qué, dio un bote sorprendida y se volvió a mirarle entre nerviosa y asustada. Al constatar que era a Joey al que tenía delante, soltó un suspiro de alivio y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

— Perdona Joey, he tenido que marcharme antes, ¿se ha acostado ya Kaito? –se disculpó Crista aún con nerviosismo.

— No, estábamos eligiendo una película, ¿quieres verla con nosotros y luego te lo llevas en cuanto se duerma? –la ofreció cordialmente Joey.

— Yo…

— ¡Mamá! –exclamó Kaito saliendo del salón a estampida para abrazar a su madre.

— ¡Kaito! –le llamó sonriente Crista alzándole en brazos y besándole en el puente de la nariz – ¿qué tal está mi niño?

— Muy bien, el tío Joey y yo vamos a ver una película, ¿podemos quedarnos hasta que termine? Por fa mami… –la suplicó Kaito haciendo un puchero haciendo a Crista sonreír más.

— Está bien cariño –concedió dejándole en el suelo y revolviendo su cabello.

Los tres se pusieron a ver una película de las muchas que Joey tenía en su arsenal y, tras una hora y cuarto de película, Kaito acabó quedándose dormido con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su madre quien acariciaba su cabello castaño claro con ternura y cuidado. Joey la observaba sin querer incomodarla. Se lo tendría que preguntar tarde o temprano, daba igual cuanto lo pospusiese, Crista tenía algo que contar y no iba a dejar que se lo guardase para sí, no quería verla deprimida ni asustada. Tenía que ayudarla a soportar el peso de aquello que la tenía tan asustada.

— ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta Crista? –inquirió.

— … –Crista se giró hacia él con tristeza antes de contestarle sabiendo que era el momento de hablar pese a que no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo –me he encontrado… con el padre biológico de Kaito –confesó sorprendiéndole.

— Pero… ¿no dijiste que él vivía en Nueva York? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

— Seguramente… trabajaba, como yo –supuso ella con tristeza.

— ¿Y sabe algo de…? –se apresuró en preguntar Joey dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kaito significativamente, Crista negó con la cabeza con lentitud a modo de respuesta aliviando un poco la inquietud del rubio.

— Y no debe saberlo nunca –agregó Crista. Viendo que la película había terminado, se levantó y tomó las cosas de Kaito que él mismo había traído en una mochila. Se colgó la mochila al hombro antes de coger a su hijo en brazos con cuidado –gracias por todo Joey, nos vemos mañana –sonrió saliendo de la casa dejando a este muy preocupado y pensativo.

Después de volver a casa y acostar a Kaito le sonrió con dulzura y le besando la mejilla del pequeño castaño que sonrió agradablemente en sueños por el gesto.

— No dejaré que nadie nos separe Kaito –le prometió antes de irse ella a dormir sin saber que durante ese tiempo cierto empresario estaba preparándose para darla caza.

Al día siguiente Crista se levantó como siempre y se arregló antes de ir a hacer el desayuno de los dos integrantes de la casa. El pequeño Kaito se levantó un rato después, justo cuando Crista terminaba de poner las dos tazas sobre la mesa. El castaño claro se frotó sus adormecidos ojos antes de mirar a su madre y sonreírla inocentemente, sonrisa que su madre devolvió con cariño dándole un beso en la frente. En el preciso instante en el que Kaito se sentaba en una silla para tomar su desayuno, se escuchó el timbre de la casa. Crista resopló y se volvió hacia el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones para ir a arreglarlas algo hastiada. ¡Con todo lo que había que hacer por la mañana y ya venía un vendedor ambulante a molestar! ¿Quién iba a ser si no a esas horas?

— Kaito, cariño, ¿podrías ir a abrir tú por favor? Voy a arreglar un poco las habitaciones antes de irnos.

— Sí mamá –exclamó obediente el apelado dando un saltito para bajar al suelo con la agilidad de un gato y recorrer todo el pasillo del recibidor sonriendo cantarín mientras abría la puerta.

Tras ella, Seto Kaiba se erguía triunfante. La noche anterior había conseguido comprar la empresa en la que trabajaba Crista y a muy buen precio además. Se había informado de su número de casa y de su situación sentimental con rapidez, sólo tuvo que intercambiar un par de palabras con aquellos hombres y pronto le tomaron confianza entre copa y copa, craso error, para ellos, al menos. Todo estaba yendo sobre ruedas, sólo con amenazarla con despedirla si no atendía a sus exigencias conseguiría tenerla de nuevo comiendo de su mano, esta vez no iba a dejarla escapar. Escuchó unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta y se enderezó con una sonrisa burlona para recibir a quien creía que era rubia. Pero, al abrirse la puerta, no fue Crista quien apareció tras esta, si no un niño pequeño de cuatro años más o menos. Era castaño claro y sus facciones eran finas que se le suavizaban por la dulzura de sus ropas que no eran sino un pijama de patitos de color azul y unas zapatillas de andar por casa con motivos infantiles. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si se había equivocado de casa cuando vio en él dos ojos azules zafiro que le resultaron demasiado familiares para haberse tratado de un error.

— ¿Quién es, Kaito? –exclamó una voz femenina que provenía de dentro de la casa. Una mujer rubia de ojos vino apareció tras un largo pasillo caminando hacia ellos ataviada con un vestido negro de insinuante elegancia. No había duda alguna, aquella era Crista von Light, la madre de su, ahora recién descubierto, hijo Kaito.

* * *

**N/A:** Climax, ¿dónde? Muahaha Crista, te han cazado pero bien cazada, a ver cómo te libras de esta. Joey~ no te dejes embaucar que Kaito tiene unas venas que... bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo queridos? Espero opiniones juju (¿?).


	5. Capítulo 5 - Aceptación

**Disclamer:** _Yugioh!_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Este fanfic es un SetoxCrista (un personaje de alguna de mis historias que gustó mucho en una página y me pidieron que juntase...). También hay un JoeyxCrista extraño y no sé si poner algún SetoxJoey así con disimulo kukuku. Esto está siendo escrito por simple diversión y entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Aceptación.**

Seto se quedó mirando de Kaito a Crista una y otra vez con los ojos abiertos como platos intentando digerir la información. No podía creer la oportunidad que se le estaba brindando, ¡ni la empresa que acababa de adquirir le iba a proporcionar tantos beneficios como los que iba a obtener con esa mera visión! Crista, al llegar a su altura, tragó saliva con una preocupante palidez mortecina en su rostro mirando seriamente a Seto y, al llegar hasta donde estaba Kaito, se situó junto a este.

— Kaito, cariño, ve a limpiar un poco tu cuarto, yo me encargo de todo aquí, ¿vale? –le pidió Crista, Kaito examinó a Seto con curiosidad adivinando los pensamientos de los dos adultos al instante, cosa que pareció divertir a su padre, por cierto.

— Vale mamá –añadió marchándose de ahí no sin antes dedicar a Seto una amenazadora mirada. Crista suspiró resignada intentando desentrañar cual iba a ser ahora el próximo movimiento del castaño ahora que conocía la identidad de Kaito humedeciéndose los labios nerviosa.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Kaiba? –preguntó ella deseando que se la tragase la tierra en ese instante.

— ¿Es por eso por lo que escapaste de mí? ¿Por ese niño? –inquirió a su vez Seto inamovible.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

— ¿Soy el padre? –cuestionó Seto sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

— … Sí –respondió Crista bajando la cabeza culpablemente.

— Entonces él también es asunto mío –la corrigió Seto mirándola fijamente.

— ¿A sí Kaiba? ¿Serías un buen padre para él? Claaro, eres una influencia magnífica, cada día con una mujer distinta y luego las desechas por otra –le recriminó Crista ofendida.

— Eso no puedes decidirlo tú, tiene tanta de sangre tuya como mía Crista, soy su padre biológico y no lo puedes negar –añadió Seto aproximándose con ferocidad a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro –no puedes negar que es hijo mío… como no puedes negar que tú fuiste la mujer que lo engendró… la madre de mi hijo –siguió el castaño pasando un brazo por su cintura con rapidez y pegando los labios de ella a los suyos. Crista forcejeó intentando apartarle inútilmente mientras dos finas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y le mordía el labio para dañar al castaño. Seto soltó con un alarido de dolor que la rubia aprovechó para apartarse presurosa.

— Tienes razón, no puedo negarlo, pero eso no significa que vaya a rendirme ante ti, Seto Kaiba, voy a luchar por mí y por mi hijo Kaito –dijo Crista con seguridad y fortaleza. Seto se limpió el ensangrentado labio con una mano conteniendo su ira hacia la joven como buenamente podía.

— Sigues siendo todo un encanto Crista –intervino Seto con sarcasmo –tienes razón, no puedo impedirte el que no desees estar conmigo… pero igualmente pienso pedir la custodia de mi hijo, y créeme, el no haberme informado de su existencia no es un punto a tu favor Crista, sabes que no puedes pagarte un buen abogado y que acabaré tomando su custodia, así que… ¿por qué no te rindes ya y vienes conmigo? Es mucho más rápido.

— Yo… yo… –intentó replicar Crista

— No puedes negarme querer conocer a mi hijo Crista, y tampoco puedes huir de nuevo de mí –remató Seto enseñándola el contrato de compra de la empresa en la que trabajaba. Crista se llevó las manos a los labios horrorizada, ¡¿desde cuándo Kaiba tenía eso?!

— E-eso es… –tartamudeó retrocediendo un paso.

— No vas a poder volver a escapar de mí Crista, te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo, a ti y a Kaito.

— … ¿Qué… es lo que quieres? –añadió mirando hacia otro lado sombría.

— De momento… esta tarde Kaito y yo vamos a irnos a merendar juntos –anunció Seto volteándose –prepáralo, te veré hoy en la oficina, Crista –la ordenó antes de marcharse.

Crista se quedó inmóvil ahí mientras unas lágrimas de rabia recorrían sus mejillas y pegaba un puñetazo contra la pared. Kaito miró la escena desde su cuarto con su semblante marcado por la seriedad antes de entrar de nuevo en este para terminar de arreglarse, ¿ese tío que había hecho llorar a su madre quería conocerle? Pues iba a conocerle, a él, Kaito von Light… el primogénito de Seto Kaiba, y no le iba a gustar.

Tras un buen rato de recogerlo todo en silencio, Crista suspiró, todo parecía haber dado un giro de 180º de repente, un día era libre y hoy… iba a tener que encontrarse con el hombre del que había estado huyendo todos esos años. Kaito apareció por la puerta ya preparado para ir a la guardería y, al ver que su madre estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, la observó en silencio preocupado y serio haciendo que Crista diera un respingo al encontrarle ahí.

— ¡Kaito! Qué susto me has dado… ¿estás ya listo cariño? –exclamó esta acercándose y besándole la frente mientras le alzaba en brazos.

— Sí mamá, ya estoy listo, cuando quieras podemos irnos –la contestó el niño sonriendo a su madre que le devolvió la sonrisa y le besó en el puente de la nariz.

— De acuerdo cielo, voy a terminar de arreglarme y nos vamos enseguida, mamá tiene que estar hoy pronto en el trabajo, tengo un jefe nuevo y hoy vamos a merendar con él ¿vale? Me han dicho que es agradable… a su manera –intentó disimular ella.

— Mamá… ese hombre… no va a conseguir separarnos… aun que sea mi padre… no le veo así –advirtió Kaito con decisión sorprendiendo a Crista por ello.

— ¿Has… estado escuchando Kaito? –le preguntó con tristeza mientras el niño asentía.

— Pero… si te hace llorar… yo no le quiero… yo te quiero mucho mamá… -explicó el menor haciendo que su madre se enterneciera y suspirara.

— Gracias cielo… pero él tiene razón… a todos los efectos es tu padre y tiene derecho a querer conocerte y pasar tiempo contigo… pero no voy a dejar que lo paséis vosotros dos solos… así que voy a ir con vosotros, ¿vale? No nos va a separar cariño –le prometió bajándole mientras le sonreía, Kaito sonrió al escuchar eso. Salió corriendo a coger la mochila que tenía preparada en su habitación y metió la merienda de media mañana dentro de ella mientras Crista se arreglaba.

Tras eso, descendieron con rapidez por las escaleras hacia el automóvil de Crista. La rubia dejó a Kaito en la guardería antes de ir a su trabajo sin muchas ganas, al fin y al cabo, ya sabía a quién iba a encontrarse ahí. Después de aparcar por fin el vehículo entró en el vestíbulo para encarar al ascensor que la llevaría ante el despacho de su nuevo jefe y padre de su hijo, Seto Kaiba. Al salir del ascensor observó su mesa de trabajo ante el despacho del director, estaba tan desordenada como siempre, nunca paraba de haber trabajo en esa empresa. Realmente la daba igual lo que pensase Seto de su orden, al fin y al cabo era él el que había decidido invadir de nuevo su vida. Avanzó y tocó un poco la puerta para saber si podía entrar y fue respondida por un breve adelante de su nuevo jefe. Aún guardaba la esperanza de que todo fuese una pesadilla.

Entró en el despacho ceremoniosamente y miró con indiferencia a Seto como si fuese una mosca a la que aplastar, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el castaño mayor que enarcó una ceja molesto por su fría actitud.

— Buenos días señor Kaiba, bienvenido a la empresa, soy Crista von Light V, su secretaria, si desea cualquier cosa no dude en hacérmela saber. Ahora mismo tengo unos cuantos documentos que reglar, pero si tiene algo de prioridad puede comunicármelo –añadió Crista profesionalmente dejando a Seto sin saber cómo reaccionar ante su indiferencia. El castaño carraspeó y se sentó en su, ahora, nuevo escritorio mientras recogía unos papeles sobre este.

— Sí, quiero que reserves una mesa en este restaurante para esta tarde, una para dos –explicó Seto.

— Señor, tengo que informarle que si se trata de la reunión con Kaito von Light…

— Kaito Kaiba.

— ¿Disculpe? –inquirió Crista entre ofendida y molesta.

— Es mi hijo así que creo que debería tener mi apellido, haré los cambios necesarios, no tiene que preocuparse por nada –añadió Seto tendiéndole a Crista el folleto del restaurante.

— Señor, no puede hacer eso…

— Mis abogados son los que pueden Crista, y lo harán, de eso no te quepa la menor duda, será mejor que te prepares porque Kaito sigue siendo mi hijo y voy a luchar por su custodia.

Crista palideció ante estas palabras. Intentó articular infructuosamente antes de abrir la boca para coger una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse. Debía calmarse… el ponerla de los nervios era lo que él quería, no podía permitírselo.

— Señor, deseo asistir a la cita concertada con Kaito esta tarde, si no es molestia, es sólo que Kaito se sentiría mejor si va alguien con él. Al fin y al cabo va a encontrarse con el padre al que nunca ha visto –añadió Crista afiladamente.

— Claro, puedes venir, la aceptación de que vas a tener que soportarme y de que vas volver a mi lado es un punto positivo a tu favor, Crista. Se te está dando bien lo de aceptar los hechos que no puedes cambiar –agregó Seto burlón.

Crista resopló y recogió el folleto que Seto la tendía de mala gana volteándose hacia la puerta, la cual cerró de un portazo haciendo sonreír al castaño, había echado de menos lo arisca que era a veces cuando no quería admitir algo, estaba seguro de que Crista volvería con él… tarde o temprano.

* * *

**N/A: **Seto... tienes muy poco tacto... te estás ganando todas las hostias que te estás llevando en este fic, y a pulso además. Bueno, pues aquí empieza la trama... supongo que se puede decir... ¡y mira que ya han pasado capítulos pero es que este fic es leeento! Bueno, ya sabéis, espero vuestras opiniones~.


	6. Capítulo 6 - El pequeño contratiempo

**Disclamer:** _Yugioh!_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Este fanfic es un SetoxCrista (un personaje de alguna de mis historias que gustó mucho en una página y me pidieron que juntase...). También hay un JoeyxCrista extraño y no sé si poner algún SetoxJoey así con disimulo kukuku. Esto está siendo escrito por simple diversión y entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 6. El pequeño contratiempo.**

Crista salió del despacho de Seto con ganas de estrangularlo. ¿Quién se creía que era? No tenía derecho a irrumpir de nuevo en su vida así y encima esperar que viniese ella a rogarle. Había tenido que acceder a esa "cita", por llamarlo de alguna manera, por Kaito y sólo por él… o al menos estaba intentando convencerse aún de eso. Suspiró resignada, puede que Seto fuera igual de retorcido que antes pero… no podía evitar que los antiguos sentimientos que por él guardaba se desbordaran… y ya no podía cerrar de nuevo esa Caja de Pandora. Desde el momento en que Seto vio a Kaito sabía que ella había acabado de nuevo en las redes del castaño, y que esta vez estaba a su merced si quería continuar viendo a su hijo.

Por supuesto, Kaiba tenía todo el derecho a querer conocer a su hijo, incluso a encargarse de él, pero no a quitárselo, eso sí que no, Kaito era el niño de sus ojos, y pensaba hacer lo que fuera con tal de que él permaneciese junto a ella. Aunque… por supuesto, el fin no justificaba los medios. No iba a ponerse al nivel que, ella consideraba, de Kaiba.

Sabía perfectamente que ella no podía costearse un abogado como los que se podía costear el castaño, por eso sabía que no le iba a quedar otra opción que bailar a su son… ¡pero que no pensase ni un segundo que ella pensaba volver a ser su juguete de una noche! Aun que aún le amase eso no significaba que fuese a volver corriendo a sus brazos, si hacía falta iría con Kaito hasta el mismísimo infierno, Kaiba no iba a amedrentarla, si él quería que ella no se marchase de nuevo, se lo iba a tener que currar, y por supuesto no iba dejar que le arrebatase a su pequeño.

Abrió el panfleto del restaurante. Caro, muy caro, ella podría comer bien pero en lo referente a Kaito… no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, además de que era muy especialito con la comida. Suspiró, por culpa de Joey le había tomado un gusto especial a la comida basura. Si no era eso, era la comida que ella preparaba, no aceptaba ninguna más. El pequeño Kaito era bastante crítico y bastante listo para su edad. En cierta forma, sonrió, Seto y él se parecían bastante.

Esperaba al menos que Kaito no diese mucho la lata, era algo… especial. No era mal niño, es sólo que él no entendía los juegos de los demás, prefería un puzle a jugar al fútbol con el resto de compañeros o el ajedrez al escondite. Definitivamente era un Kaiba de tomo y lomo, sólo esperaba que eso no lo alejase de ella.

Cuando pudo salir por fin a recoger a su hijo y le tomó de la mano mientras iban al restaurante que estaba cerca, le empezó a relatar todo lo que había pasado durante el día. Kaito la miraba receloso a causa del rumbo que tomaban sus pasos recordando que no se dirigían a su coche como de costumbre. Entraron dentro del restaurante mientras Crista buscaba a su jefe con la vista, el cual estaba sentado en las mesas del fondo. Un camarero les guió hasta ahí ayudando a sentarse a Crista y a su hijo a la mesa. Seto levantó la vista del periódico que leía y miró a su hijo a los ojos haciendo que Crista se sintiese un poco incómoda ante el panorama que se les venía encima. Kaito, en respuesta, le devolvió la mirada a Seto con indiferencia y altanería, Crista al verle sólo pensó en lo mucho que se parecía a su padre.

— ¿Quería verme? –preguntó Kaito con voz impasible haciendo a Kaiba dar un bote al escuchar el frío tono carente de sentimientos de ese niño que aquella mañana había contestado al llamado de su madre con extrema dulzura.

— Imagino… que tu madre te habrá explicando por qué estás aquí –empezó Kaiba.

— Y por ello espero que entienda señor que no pienso ponerme a su cuidado por ninguna razón si eso significa que mi madre sufra –contestó el niño mirándole de mala manera haciendo que Kaiba se sorprendiese de nuevo por la actitud desafiante y exasperante del niño.

— Mira mocoso, no tengo paciencia para las tonterías, soy tu padre y por eso te has convertido en mi responsabilidad –declaró Kaiba haciendo que Crista resoplase, sabía lo que iba a venir ahora, conocía muy bien a su hijo.

— Mire usted señor, yo no tengo nada que ver con usted, que comparta su sangre no significa que tenga derechos sobre mis decisiones, si yo deseo estar con mi madre no puede impedírmelo.

— Puede que yo sólo no, pero sí un juzgado –empezó a impacientarse el Kaiba mayor.

— Kaito, por favor… –imploró Crista sabiendo cómo estallaría su hijo si el mayor de los castaños seguía por ese camino.

Kaito miró exasperado a su padre y se contuvo de decirle una palabra de más a petición de su madre.

— ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? –accedió el niño a regañadientes.

— Te llamas Kaito, ¿no? –empezó Seto intentando enmendar las cosas aun que él también estaba muy calentito por el tema.

— Sí, Kaito von Light, como mi madre –recalcó desafiante el pequeño haciendo que su madre rodase los ojos y Kaiba mirase a Crista preguntándola con la mirada el por qué su hijo no llevaba su nombre, aun que el castaño ya estaba en trámites de cambiarlo.

— ¿De verdad querías que todo el mundo supiese de la existencia de tu hijo cuando no lo sabías ni tú? –le respondió a la silenciosa pregunta la madre del pequeño haciendo que Kaiba resoplase masajeándose las sienes.

— Bien… calculo que tendrás casi cuatro años –afirmó Kaiba haciendo cuentas mentales.

— Los cumplo dentro de dos días –afirmó el niño sin saber a dónde quería llegar.

— Bien… entonces, dentro de dos días podéis venir tu madre y tú a mi mansión a celebrar tu cumpleaños –dictaminó el castaño mayor.

— ¿Y si no quiero? –preguntó el pequeño desafiante provocando que de los ojos de ambos Kaiba saliesen chispas.

— Pues tendrás que aguantarte, no es una sugerencia –añadió mirando a Crista –aprovecharé esa oportunidad para dar a conocer tu identidad como mi hijo y tu madre y tú iréis a vivir conmigo –exclamó.

— ¡¿Qué?! –gritó el niño levantándose con ira contenida en sus vibrantes orbes azules.

— ¿Prefieres que te aleje de tu madre indefinidamente o permanecer con ella en mi casa? –cuestionó orgulloso el presidente corporativo. Kaito se sentó en su sitio gruñendo y Crista se mordió el labio acariciando su brazo –os aconsejo que vayáis empaquetando las cosas cuanto antes, ahora vamos a comer –ordenó Kaiba extendiéndoles la carta, Kaito se levantó y tomó a su madre de la mano.

— No te daré el lujo de mi compañía después de lo que me has dicho –declaró Kaito saliendo con su madre del local.

* * *

**N/A:** Ayyy Kaito tiene un genio... pero es que también Seto telita, ¿eh? No tienen remedio, a la pobre Crista la va a dar un flus. Por cada review a Crista la dará un flus mayor (¿?) o no (¿?) votad por lo que queráis jujuju (¿?).


	7. Capítulo 7 - Seducción

**Disclamer:** _Yugioh!_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Este fanfic es un SetoxCrista (un personaje de alguna de mis historias que gustó mucho en una página y me pidieron que juntase...). También hay un JoeyxCrista extraño y no sé si poner algún SetoxJoey así con disimulo kukuku. Esto está siendo escrito por simple diversión y entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Seducción.**

Kaito salió apresuradamente del restaurante dejando en él a un castaño muy ofuscado mirando con verdadero odio a su hijo. Crista, en un completo estado de shock al ver tal fiero enfrentamiento entre padre e hijo recién presentados, era arrastrada por su hijo y sólo consiguió reaccionar cuando estuvieron frente al coche de la rubia que miró a su hijo con resignación. Nunca había visto así a Kaito, pero bien sabía que su hijo era muy protector y algo obsesivo con lo que quería. Esto último sospechaba que lo había heredado de su padre el cual, por cierto, acababa de salir del restaurante furioso sin dejar de gritar los nombres de Kaito y de Crista mientras este tomaba las llaves del coche de su madre abriéndolo y metiéndola en él prácticamente a empujones. Tras entrar en el en el automóvil nada más meter en él a su madre, le dedicó finalmente una desafiante mirada a su progenitor.

— ¡Arranca mamá! –ordenó el pequeño haciendo que Crista parpadease confusa por la escena mientras apretaba el acelerador. Vio a Seto pararse poco después de que el coche arrancase. Puesto que el castaño estaba en muy buena forma física, no les alcanzó por los pelos. Crista hizo una mueca mientras conducía. No sabía si iba a declinarse por el reproche a causa de la actitud infantil de su hijo o dedicarle a este una sonrisa de orgullo ante el aprecio que este la profesaba.

— Bueno… no ha ido tan mal –exclamó ella resignándose. Bien sabía que no podía discutir con su pequeño retoño.

— Le odio –exclamó Kaito decidido.

— Kaito… entiendo cómo te sientes… pero sabes que tiene razón, eres su hijo…

— ¡No voy a rendirme! Me da igual que tenga su sangre… no quiero verle… es… odioso, mamá… ¡La única razón por la que quiere que vaya con él es para chantajearte y tenerte llorando las penas por él como hiciste hace cuatro años! –acusó su hijo interrumpiéndola. Crista oteó por el retrovisor la cara de su hijo. Sabía que tenía razón… su corazón estaba dividido… pero estaba segura de algo… no iba a darle el gusto a Kaiba de caer sin luchar primero, iba a protegerse a sí misma y a su hijo de su influencia.

— Yo tampoco me rindo Kaito… haga lo que haga Kaiba… voy a hacerle entender que aun que vivamos bajo su yugo no me rendiré sin presentar batalla.

Kaito asintió con admiración hacia su madre sonriéndola. Su madre le devolvió la sonrisa feliz de ver a su hijo tan animado, mañana se enfrentaría de nuevo a él… a Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Seto entró hecho una furia en la mansión que recientemente había adquirido. Los criados se apartaron a toda velocidad al ver a su señor tan exaltado, algo le había sacado de sus casillas y nadie quería averiguar cómo se sentía en ese momento. El castaño parecía cortar el aire a su alrededor al pasar. Sólo un joven moreno de ojos azules salió a recibirle.

— ¡Seto! ¿qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó el pelinegro exaltado haciendo que el castaño se volviese hacia él aún echando chispas por los cuatro costados hasta que vio el dulce semblante del pelinegro, y es que el pequeño provocaba en el castaño un inmenso sentimiento de ternura sin límites que incluso conseguían, como en ese momento, cambiarle las expresiones al empresario por unas más endulzadas y cariñosas.

— Mokuba… –susurró Seto dirigiéndose hacia el pre-adolescente dándole un dulce abrazo. El sorprendido moreno dio un respingo, algo le pasaba.

— Seto… –volvió a llamarle.

— Lo siento… no puedo contártelo todavía, estoy metido en un… negocio –le explicó Kaiba pensando en la sorpresa que se llevaría Mokuba al descubrir que tenía un sobrino.

— Seto… el que nos hayamos quedado en España… ¿has encontrado a Crista? –le preguntó adivinando la respuesta. Seto le besó la frente sin responderle y se volvió hacia su despacho dejando a Mokuba perplejo ante los extraños cambios de humor que su hermano estaba experimentando aquel día.

Definitivamente… iba a hacer que esos dos se pusiesen de su lado… no todo estaba tan mal, la mujer que tanto le obsesionaba le había dado una familia… puede que su hijo fuera desesperantemente irritante… pero ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a amaestrar a esos dos gatos ariscos.

Mokuba observó como su hermano desaparecía tras la puerta de su despacho. El pelinegro frunció el ceño pensativo, sabía del amor que Crista le profesaba a Seto hace cuatro años, algo debió hacer Seto para que ella se fuese así y no quería quedarse con la duda.

Al día siguiente Crista entró en la oficina sentándose en su mesa con decisión, no le iba a dejar pasar ni una al castaño ese día. Lo que ella no se esperaba… era ver de nuevo esa melena negra alborotada correr en su dirección y casi embestirla por el efusivo y casi violento abrazo que este la dio. En cuanto Crista consiguió enfocar, vio cómo Mokuba Kaiba sonreía encima de ella. Le devolvió la sonrisa con emoción al ver al pequeño moreno dándole un cariñoso abrazo en respuesta. ¡Cuánto hacía que no veía a ese pequeño niño revoltoso armando alguna de sus triquiñuelas! ¡Anda que no había fingido el pequeño enfermedades para que fuese ella a cuidarle!

— ¡Moki! –le llamó Crista feliz de verle.

— ¡Crista! Sabía que Seto te había encontrado, ¿por qué no has venido a visitarme? ¿Ya no me quieres? –la chantajeó haciendo un puchero como reproche haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

— No Moki, no es eso, es que he estado muy ocupada, lo siento mucho.

— ¿Y qué hacías para estar tan ocupada como para no ir a verme? Hace cuatro años hasta venías a cuidarme cuando Seto tenía que irse lejos.

— Lo siento peque, ahora tengo muchas cosas de las que ocuparme, pero te prometo que vamos a vernos cada día ¿vale? –prometió la rubia desordenándole el cabello con una caricia. Entonces ambos escucharon el rechinar de la puerta y vieron como salía de ella el jefe de la rubia al cual esta miró con resentimiento.

— Mokuba… está muy bien que vengas a verme, pero hoy empiezas en tu nuevo colegio y no querrás llegar tarde –exclamó Seto Kaiba con frialdad mientras intercambiaba miradas frías con Crista. El castaño se despidió de Mokuba con un beso en la frente quien, tras despedirse de su hermano molesto por la forma en la que se comportaba, se marchó.

— Señor Kaiba –le saludó Crista con una leve inclinación de cabeza dirigiéndose a los baños para ignorarle, si le daba importancia el castaño conseguiría justo lo que quería.

Seto, molesto por la actitud de Crista, la agarró del brazo estampándola contra la pared más cercana por la fuerza que este poseía y, agarrando su rostro del mentón, lo levantó a la fuerza con dos dedos obligando Crista mirarle. La rubia le dedicó una mueca de profundo asco desagrado que no tardó en enfadar al castaño, quien ese día pensaba salirse sí o sí con la suya.

— No vas a poder ignorarme por siempre, y más después del tiempo que pasaremos juntos a partir de ahora Crista –sentenció el castaño acercando más su rostro al de la fémina besándola con hambre y pasión pegando sus cuerpos imperativamente.

Crista dio un bote por eso. Intentó zafarse de su agarre y volver a morderle los labios como hizo el día anterior, mas Seto no es de los que suelen tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra y en cuanto notó como iba a cerrar los dientes sobre su labio se separó con rapidez y se lanzó a su cuello para repartir besos por él. Crista, sorprendida soltó un suspiro cerrando los ojos intentando serenarse, ¿por qué demonios era precisamente Seto Kaiba el que sabía todas y cada una de sus debilidades? Intentó alejarle como podía pero él la apegaba más a su cuerpo mientras ella luchaba ante el deseo de dejarse llevar. Entonces fue cuando el castaño subió a su oído sonriendo con sorna.

— Vas a volver a caer ante mí… y sólo tienes que pedírmelo –fue como si un resorte se activase en la mente de Crista. La rubia pareció recobrar las fuerzas de golpe y apartó a su jefe con violencia.

Seto, sorprendido, avanzó enfado hacia ella decidido a darlo todo por volver a seducirla. Esta vez optó por amarrar sus muñecas sobre la cabeza de Crista con una mano y comerla la oreja. Crista suspiró de nuevo mordiéndose el labio, pero esta vez… en su mente sólo se dibujó una imagen… la de su hijo. La furiosa madre soltera volvió a conseguir mantener a raya al empresario propinándole un cabezazo que hizo que el castaño retrocediera adolorido.

— Te equivocas Kaiba… aunque mi hijo y yo tengamos que vivir con la cabeza gacha… no vamos a rendirnos a tus deseos –inquirió Crista volteándose.

Seto gruñó molesto, no iba a dejar que se escabullera, no esa vez, no la dejaría. La agarró de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo volviendo a lanzarse a su cuello como si de un vampiro se tratase mientras acariciaba su cuerpo bajo la ropa arrancando suspiros de los labios de la joven que aún luchaba por liberarse sin poder evitar estremecerse entre sus brazos.

El empresario sonrió al ver cómo sus caricias no le eran indiferentes a la rubia pegándola más a su cuerpo triunfante. Eso lo probaba, Crista volvería a sus brazos aun que se negara. Su victoria estaba asegurada.

— Aun que te resistas… fuiste y volverás a ser mía… y esta vez… me pertenecerás por siempre –anunció a oído separándose de ella –y haré que me supliques por cada roce y por cada una de mis caricias –la informó marchándose con altanería.

De los ojos de Crista brotaron lágrimas de humillación que cayeron violentamente por su suave faz devastadoramente. ¿Es que no podía luchar de igual a igual con él? ¿Siempre iba a salirse con la suya? ¡Ni de broma! Pensaba hacer que ese castaño se arrepintiese de todos sus movimientos para con Kaito y con ella.

Cuando terminó su jornada laboral, la joven se levantó de su asiento. Tenía que ir a recoger a Kaito a la guardería, como siempre. De pronto vio la puerta del despacho de Seto abrirse haciendo que la rubia se girase hacia él molesta. ¿Ahora qué quería?

— ¿Ya te marchas? –preguntó el castaño recorriéndola de arriba a abajo con la mirada.

— He acabado mi trabajo y Kaito estará al salir de la guardería así que sí –anunció viendo que Kaiba volvía a entrar en el despacho. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver cómo este se ajustaba la gabardina y se ponía justo a su lado.

— Pues vamos entonces.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? –preguntó mirándole como quien mira a un extraterrestre.

— Voy con la madre de mi hijo a recogerle a la guardería y luego a comer –anunció, esta vez iban a comer los tres juntos, aun que tuviese que atar a esos dos rebeldes sin causa a la mesa.

— Ni de broma.

— Soy su padre –contradijo él haciendo que Crista le lanzase hasta rayitos por los ojos resoplando.

— Yo conduzco –anunció.

— Podemos ir en mi limusina, total, mañana vendréis a vivir a mi mansión.

— No voy a dejar aquí mi coche y desde luego no dejaré que conduzcas tú aun que hayas investigado, que conociéndote lo habrás hecho, dónde estudia mi hijo.

— ¿Y por qué no puedo conducir yo si vamos al mismo camino? –preguntó rodando los ojos.

— Porque no quiero morir en un accidente de tráfico –respondió la rubia mientras caminaba. Recordaba la primera y única vez que había ido con Kaiba en un coche que conducía él mismo. Era temerario, loco, altanero y egocéntrico hasta en su forma de conducir, superaba las máximas de cada vía y por si fuera poco iba por los caminos que le daba la gana aun que fuera en dirección prohibida. Era un peligro para todo ser vivo. Esta vez fue Kaiba el que resopló accediendo de mala gana.

Crista subió a su coche acompañada por Seto que nada más subir acarició la pierna de la ojicarmesí con descaro. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia que le pegó un codazo.

* * *

**N/A: **Seto, estás tentando demasiado a tu suerte y la rubia te va a dar una paliza como te propases~ jujuju quien quiera más golpes para Kaiba que los pida, que los está pidiendo a gritos y no lo sabe (¿?).


	8. Capítulo 8 - Devolviendo golpes

**Disclamer:** _Yugioh!_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Este fanfic es un SetoxCrista (un personaje de alguna de mis historias que gustó mucho en una página y me pidieron que juntase...). También hay un JoeyxCrista extraño y no sé si poner algún SetoxJoey así con disimulo kukuku. Esto está siendo escrito por simple diversión y entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Devolviendo golpes.**

— No juegues conmigo y menos cuando voy conduciendo –ordenó mirando mal al castaño que se inclinó adolorido por el golpe. Tras eso, se pusieron el cinturón y fueron a buscar a Kaito que, al ver el coche de su madre, corrió sonriente a subirse en el asiento trasero.

— Hola mamá, ¿qué tal el día…? –se interrumpió el pequeño al notar la presencia de Seto Kaiba en el coche- ¡¿qué haces tú aquí?!

— Lo mismo que tu madre, además me debéis una comida –añadió el aludido aún frotándose el vientre por el golpe de antes, Crista tenía mucha fuerza.

— Tú sólo ignórale, cariño, ¿dónde quieres ir a comer, cielo? No tienes que escucharle si no quieres –explicó Crista a Kaito mientras le echaba una sonrisilla maliciosa a Seto.

— Umm –exclamó el pequeño mirado a su padre biológico. Enseguida entendió la actitud de Crista y, sonriendo de la misma forma que su madre, procedió a elegir –me apetece ir a un Telepizza –informó el pequeño haciendo que a Seto le recorriese un escalofrío por la espalda. Esos dos parecían realmente dispuestos a hacerle de rabiar puesto él detestaba la comida basura, bien lo sabía Crista. Crista apretó el acelerador hasta parar en el primer Telepizza que encontró bajando entonces del coche con los otros dos ocupantes.

Los tres entraron en el edificio y se pusieron a la cola del mostrador pacientemente. Seto miró con asco las mesas llenas de gente comiéndose las pizzas que había encargado mientras Kaito se reía de las caras de asco que su padre biológico estaba profesándoles. Tras pedir una pizza de sabor barbacoa (en contra de la voluntad de Seto), se sentaron en la mesa y abrieron la caja. Seto miró asqueado como su hijo y la madre de este cogían la comida con las manos llevándosela a la boca con sendas sonrisas siniestras hacia él y más cuando Kaito la ensanchó provocando al castaño un sudor frío.

— ¿Qué pasa "papa", no vas a comer? –cuestionó el pequeño dándole un mordisco a su porción de pizza.

Seto entendió que le estaba retando por lo que le miró con mucho odio mientras acercaba su mano a la caja y tomaba una porción de eso a lo que los otros dos integrantes de esa mesa llamaban "pizza". Su cara de asco no se hizo esperar al notar como el queso caía a ambos lados de esta ante lo fundido que estaba. Kaito miró a Seto con suficiencia… y Crista a Kaito asustada de ver lo mucho que se parecían padre e hijo, es más, lo que más la atemorizaba era que el temperamento de este primero siempre había sido muy cambiante. Si Kaito seguía jugando así con su padre este podría estallar y eso no era conveniente.

Seto acercó su cara a la pizza haciendo el amago de morderla pero el asco que ese alimento le daba le repelía enormemente obligándole a alejarse. Kaito, por su parte, intentaba no reírse en la cara de Seto ante el esfuerzo que este estaba haciendo mientras que su madre empezaba a arrepentirse. Tal vez se habían pasado un poquito con el empresario.

La irritación del presidente ejecutivo era palpable. Desprendía hasta calor de lo frustrado que se sentía. ¡No podía dejar que ese maldito mocoso se saliese con la suya! ¡Y más delante de Crista! Por mucho asco que le diera tenía que hacerlo. El decidido castaño acercó su boca a la porción de pizza dándole un bocado que le supo a victoria y que le hizo sentirse sucio por haber manejado alimentos de una manera tan poco higiénica.

Los dos von Light se quedaron pasmados por el logro del castaño. Realmente no esperaban que lo hiciera… pero fue tan sumamente inesperado que no pudieron evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas lo cual, por cierto, incomodó más al castaño.

— ¿De qué os reís ahora? Me lo he comido, ¿no? –preguntó el castaño refunfuñando.

— S-sí… vale, vale, eso es un punto a favor. Le has echado valor al asunto –se siguió carcajeando el pequeño.

— En mi vida te había visto comer pizza Seto. Lo siento pero es demasiado –le conminó Crista. Seto se levantó de golpe de la mesa enfurruñado. ¡Pero qué humillante! Ahora iba a ser él el que se iba –espera Seto… –le pidió la rubia quitándose las lagrimillas que la risa había formado en sus ojos. El castaño se volvió hacia ella. Ahora que se fijaba, le estaba llamando por el nombre. ¡Incluso parecía tratarle con más calidez! –no te enfades, sólo era una broma. La pizza es el plato favorito de Kaito así que lo que te acaba de decir es un elogio. Por favor, discúlpanos.

El castaño rodó los ojos algo sonrojado antes de volver a sentarse sin saber a dónde dirigir la mirada, era una situación en extremo vergonzosa para él.

— Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber de mí? –intervino Kaito más relajado. Al fin y al cabo, si veía que Seto se volvía a portar mal como el día anterior sólo tenía que hacerle comer otra porción de pizza.

— ¿Eh? Ah… bueno… ¿qué clase de cosas te gustan? –preguntó Seto algo ido para deleite de los otros dos comensales. Y es que, el ver a Seto Kaiba sin palabras era todo un espectáculo.

— Pues… me gusta el ajedrez, los puzles, ver pelis y jugar a videojuegos… también me gusta ir de viaje con mamá a la playa. Nos lo pasamos muy bien juntos –explicó el pequeño comiéndose otra porción de pizza.

— Umm… ¿la playa? –repitió el mayor de los castaños pensativo maquinando algo en esa cabecita de genio engreído que tenía. Madre e hijo asintieron como única respuesta terminándose la pizza a la velocidad de la luz. ¡Ni la saboreaban si quiera! ¡Esos engullían, no tragaban!

— Sí, así es. Bueno, señor Kaiba, tenemos que retirarnos. Aún quedan cosas por hacer en la casa y Kaito se tiene que acostar temprano –anunció Crista levantándose de su asiento. Seto torció el gesto con molestia, ¿ya volvía a tratarle de usted?

— Os acompaño –pidió el castaño tirando la caja de ese, según él, nauseabundo alimento dentro del contenedor que ahí había.

— No es necesario, podemos ir solos… –intentó evadirse la rubia dando la manita a Kaito el cual ya estaba de pie al lado de su madre.

— Insisto, además me gustaría acompañaros mañana hasta vuestra nueva casa –inquirió Seto cruzándose de brazos frente a ellos. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer de ninguna de las maneras. Crista frunció el ceño molesta, ¿es que les había tomado por criminales con antecedentes por huir de la justicia o algo así?

— De acuerdo, pero solo para que no sigas insistiendo –refunfuñó ella mientras salían del local.

El castaño sonrió para sí mismo con suficiencia. Si tenía un poco de suerte y el crío se iba a acostar pronto podría terminar lo que empezó aquella mañana con la joven rubia.

Kaito entró de un salto dentro del coche en el asiento de atrás al mismo tiempo que Crista se sentaba en el del conductor cosa que, por cierto, no agradó al mayor de los Kaiba quien sólo se metió dentro del coche rodando los ojos. ¡Qué poco le gustaba el asiento del copiloto! ¡Y más con las razones que la rubia le había dado! ¡Ni que él condujese mal!

El motor empezó a rugir al meter la llave cuando Crista accionó el contacto provocando que el castaño pegase un pequeño bote al ser sacado de sus pensamientos. Crista había puesto por fin rumbo al modesto pisito en el que Kaito y ella habitaban por lo que el castaño no veía el momento de llegar. Demasiado tenía que aguantarse en ese anticuado coche cuando en su mente sólo se materializaba un deseo, el de buscar con disimulo el cuerpo de su secretaria.

En el asiento de atrás, Kaito miraba fijamente a su padre como si de un guardaespaldas se tratara incomodando al castaño que podía notar los fríos y azules ojos de su hijo clavarse en su persona puesto que este no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ese hombre que se hacía llamar su "padre biológico" se saliese con la suya con tanta facilidad. Ese niño se lo iba a poner difícil, y más porque Crista hacía todo lo que su pequeño le pedía.

Por fin estacionaron el coche frente al bloque de pisos en el que vivía el pequeño con su madre. Seto fue el primero en bajar del coche. Tenía demasiada prisa por alejarse de la mirada acusadora de su hijo el cual no apartaba su vista del mayor de los castaños mientras descendía del automóvil con un tierno saltito. Crista, por el contrario, bajó del coche con la suavidad con la que caería sobre un colchón de plumas o al menos así le pareció al empresario que veía de reojo como su largo cabello rubio formaba ondas con cada movimiento que la rubia efectuaba.

Seto se humedeció los labios un segundo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni por un momento. Fue un golpe suave en su brazo lo que le hizo reaccionar. Era Kaito, que le observaba con el ceño fruncido y sus enormes ojos azules que le identificaban como hijo del mayor fijos en él.

— "Papá", vas a desgastar a mamá de tanto mirarla. Su novio podría poner celoso –sonrió el niño con "dulzura" y "aparentemente" sin mala intención. El castaño sacudió la cabeza reaccionando al escuchar lo dicho por el "tierno y dulce angelito" que tenía por hijo.

— ¿Novio? –preguntó Seto perplejo apunto de preguntar sobre la identidad de su, por lo visto, rival. No le gustaba un pelo que tocasen algo que era suyo, y Crista entraba dentro de esa descripción. Era SU secretaria, SU amante y la madre de SU hijo le pesase a quien le pesase. Ya averiguaría quien era ese tío para dejarle las cosas bien claritas.

— Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Entramos? –sugirió Crista acercándose a ellos con la cabeza bien alta.

— ¡Sí! –gritó de felicidad el pequeño corriendo hacia las escaleras de las cuales salió Joey con una bolsa de basura colgando de su brazo en ese mismo momento – ¡tío Joey! –le llamó el pequeño acercándose a él y abrazándole.

— ¡Ey peque! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y tu madre? –preguntó el rubio acariciando con su mano libre la cabeza del menor distraídamente. Crista sonreía con calidez al ver la dulce sonrisa de su hijo. Siempre que veía a su amigo Joey se le veía tan feliz…

— ¿… Wheeler? –exclamó Seto pálido como un cadáver. El rubio, al escuchar la voz del empresario, se giró hacia él perdiendo todo el color que una vez hubo en su rostro de golpe y porrazo. El labio del rubio tembló como si estuviese viendo una horrible visión fantasmagórica frente a él y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente casi queriendo salirse de sus órbitas. Kaito frunció el ceño confuso, ¿su tío Joey conocía a aquel hombre que se hacía llamar su padre? Y si era así… ¿de qué se conocían?

— ¡K-Kaiba! –gritó Joey apuntándole con el dedo como si eso fuese a hacer que el castaño se desvaneciera en el aire – ¡¿qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Acaso ahora te dedicas a acosarme?! ¡¿No te bastaba con haberme jodido todos mis años de instituto?! –acusó el rubio moviendo el brazo de arriba abajo. Seto se cruzó de brazos irritado, ¿es que ese rubio se pensaba que no tenía nada mejor que ir a molestarle precisamente a él o algo así? ¡Si hacía años que ni se veían!

— Obviamente no he venido aquí por ti, perro. Si he venido es para acompañar a la madre de mi hijo y a mi primogénito hasta su casa. ¿No serás tú el que me acosa a mí? –se la devolvió el empresario con altanería. La sangre de Joey hirvió de rabia dentro de sus venas, ¿ya volvía a desprestigiarle e insultarle como hacía en el instituto?

— ¡Escúchame de una vez cerdo! ¡Ni yo soy un perro ni tengo ninguna intención de seguir a un tío prepotente y altanero como tú! ¿Madre de tu hijo dices? ¡Je! Yo no veo que te rodee ninguna mujer ni ningún niño que coincida con esa descripción Kaiba. Me parece que estás solo como siempre has querido estar y sólo estás fanfarroneando para darte aires –se regodeó Joey orgulloso cruzándose de brazos frente al castaño que sólo levantó una ceja poniéndose junto a Crista y rodeando su cintura con un brazo ante la atenta mirada de Joey.

— Vuelve a mirar, payaso. ¿O es que te has quedado ciego y no ves a la preciosidad que tengo a mi lado? –se burló Seto dándose aires. Crista apretó los labios molesta con una prominente e hinchada vena palpitando en su frente, ¿es que Kaiba no aprendía nunca? Alzó su mano pellizcando la de su jefe con enojo. ¡A ver si así aprendía de una vez a dejar de acosarla de esa manera!

— Señor Kaiba, preferiría que evitase el contacto físico con mi persona, gracias –añadió ella provocando un saltito de sorpresa de parte del castaño al sentir el pellizco que la joven le había dedicado.

— Espera… tú… ¿eres el padre de Kaito? –exclamó Joey con los ojos abiertos como platos. Miró de Kaito a Seto unas dos o tres veces buscando sus similitudes con pasmo, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Kaito era un Kaiba en miniatura! ¡Incluso tenía sus ojos! ¡¿Pero cómo era posible que Kaiba y Crista…?! ¡Crista y Kaiba habían…! – ¡Crista! ¡¿Conocías a Kaiba…?! N-no… ¡¿te acostaste con Kaiba?! –razonó Joey con la boca abierta de par en par de la impresión.

— Bueno… s-sí pero… –intentó excusarse la rubia sin entender cómo habían llegado a esa situación… es decir… ¡ella ni si quiera sabía que Seto y Joey se conocían! ¡Suficiente tenía con haber trabajado para Kaiba y haber tenido un hijo suyo, ¿no?! – ¡pero eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo! Sólo fue una noche, Kaiba y yo nos acostamos cuando trabajaba para él como su secretaria, engendramos a Kaito y dos meses después, cuando descubrí que iba a tener un hijo suyo, vine a España… espera… ¿tú conocías a Kaiba, Joey? –articuló Crista intentando aclararse.

— ¡¿Qué si le conozco?! ¡Este cerdo me hizo la vida imposible en el instituto! Éramos compañeros de clase y nunca dejábamos de discutir. Después del instituto cada uno se fue por su lado, eso es todo –le recriminó Joey. Seto fulminó al rubio con la mirada, ¿pero qué se creía?

— ¿La vida imposible? Mira payaso, si no fuese porque eras, y seguramente sigues siendo, el ser más molesto y cargante que hay, haya habido y posiblemente habrá sobre la faz de la Tierra probablemente ni si quiera tendría la imperiosa necesidad de hablarte. De todas maneras, ¿de qué conocéis vosotros al perro? –exigió el castaño con furia contenida hacia el rubio.

— No es un perro, tío Joey y mamá son amigos de un antiguo trabajo y ahora vive en el piso de arriba… –señaló orgulloso el pequeño Kaito mirando de reojo a Joey y sonriendo con malicia. Ese niño era un pequeño genio del mal o algo por el estilo –… y además es el novio de mamá –mintió el pequeño. Kaiba afiló sus fieros ojos azules mirando hacia el rubio, ¡eso clamaba al cielo! ¿Ese novio del que el pequeño hablaba era el perro de Wheeler?

— Kaito… ¿qué estás…? –exclamó Crista al escuchar la trola descarada del menor.

— … Sí, Crista es mi pareja –le conminó Joey acercándose hasta Crista y apartándola del castaño de un manotazo – además la he ayudado a criar a Kaito desde que era un bebé. Si sólo has venido para romperla el corazón llegas tarde, ahora su corazón es mío, Kaiba –espetó él cruzándose de brazos ante la impresionada mirada de la rubia.

— Joey… –susurró la rubia intentando llamarle. Seto estaba que hervía de rabia frente a ambos. Todos esos años buscándola y ella, la amante huidiza a la que tanto deseaba… ¡¿estaba saliendo con Wheeler?! ¡Peor! ¡Wheeler había estado criando a su hijo!

— Crista, este tío no es alguien con el que uno quiera juntarse. De hecho, Kaito es lo único bueno que este cerdo ha hecho en su vida –rugió Joey provocando más al castaño.

— Mira payaso, me da igual que seas el novio de Crista. Hagas lo que hagas la vas a perder y ella volverá conmigo porque quiera o no me pertenece. Me perteneció antes y volverá a hacerlo, es un hecho demostrado. Y en cuanto a Kaito es mi hijo así que no te preocupes, desde ahora lo voy a criar yo. No es necesario que vuelvas a acercarte a él nunca más –gruñó Seto.

— ¡Kaiba! –le regañó Crista empezando a enfadarse.

— ¡Eso es mentira! –gritó el pequeño Kaito iracundo. Todos le miraron sorprendidos ante su arrebato. Durante un segundo se habían olvidado del pequeño que ahora abrazaba las piernas de su madre con una mirada de odio desbordante hacia el castaño – ¡serás mi padre pero eso no me convierte en tuyo! ¡Y mi madre tampoco te pertenece! Mamá me quiso proteger de ti y es por eso por lo que se fue, ¡porque eres un egoísta que no hace nada por nadie más que por sí mismo! ¡Te odio Kaiba! –gritó Kaito furioso soltándose del agarre que ejercía hacia su madre para subir corriendo las escaleras del bloque de pisos.

Los tres adultos parpadearon un par de veces ante el numerito que había armado el menor. Durante unos instantes se reprocharon con la mirada los unos a los otros el haberlo provocado antes de decidirse a seguir con la discusión. Había mucho que aclarar, por desgracia para los agotados adultos.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? –se atrevió a intervenir Crista.

— Yo creo que… deberíamos volver todos a casa –sugirió Joey evitando mirar al castaño.

— Yo no pienso irme de aquí. Mañana Kaito y tú venís a vivir conmigo y no voy a dejar que os fuguéis o algo por el estilo –objetó Seto mirando hacia el lado contrario hacia el que miraba Joey con los brazos cruzados sobre su propio pecho.

— Pues después de este numerito no creo que Kaito quiera verte hoy… –le recriminó Crista.

— ¡Espera! ¡Crista y Kaito no se van de aquí! Kaito es como mi sobrino. No voy a dejar que te los lleves para torturarlos con tus malas artes Kaiba –acusó el rubio. Seto se giró hacia él enfurruñado, ¿cómo se atrevía el perro de Wheeler a hablarle así?

— ¡Ni de broma te voy a dejar entrar en mi casa, perro, así que más te vale que te alejes de Kaito y de Crista! –ordenó Kaiba.

— ¡¿Y yo no tengo derecho a opinar?! –gritó Crista enfadándose al comprobar lo poco que valía su opinión para aquellos dos hombres.

— ¡Como si tuvieses elección! ¿Te tengo que recordar que Kaito es mi hijo y puedo reclamarlo cuando quiera? –espetó el castaño afilando su mirada hacia la mujer.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a amenazar a Crista, Kaiba! ¡Kaito es tan hijo suyo como tuyo! –reclamó Joey.

— ¡La amenazo si me da la gana, perro! ¡Crista es mía y Kaito también! Además, Crista no te quiere tanto como afirmas. No te lo ha contado, ¿verdad? Hoy nos besamos, perro. Suspiraba de encantada con cada una de mis caricias –contraatacó el castaño haciendo sonrojar a la rubia que le dio una soberbia bofetada al escuchar aquello de los labios del castaño.

— … Ni se te ocurra alardear de cómo te has intentado aprovechar de mí, Seto Kaiba. En lo que a mí respecta tú y yo sólo nos hablamos porque me guste o no eres el padre de Kaito. No te hagas ilusiones –reclamó Crista iracunda. Seto abrió los ojos impresionado ante la ira que desprendía la rubia mientras se llevaba una mano a la adolorida e hinchada mejilla.

— … ¿Qué le has hecho? –le interrogó Joey furioso agarrándose a la solapa de su gabardina amenazante. Seto se deshizo de él con un simple movimiento de muñeca. Le estaba costando mucho no lanzarse a apalear a Joey por su imprudencia.

— Nada que ella no quisiera –respondió Seto malhumorado.

— ¡No se te ocurra si quiera insinuar que algo como eso puede llegar si quiera a gustarme! –gritó Crista enfadada –mirad, solucionad vuestros problemas como queráis, yo me voy a casa con Kaito y espero no veros a ninguno de los dos en todo lo que resta de día –gruñó la joven marchándose con el imperioso deseo de perderles de vista a los dos. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas incómodos por la presencia del otro. ¡Ahora encima se quedaban solos!

— … Puedes venir a mi casa. Total, Crista y tú no duraréis –accedió el castaño orgulloso. Joey le dedicó una mueca de profundo desagrado, ¡qué poco le gustaba la actitud altanera de Kaiba al hablar!

— … Y tú puedes quedarte en la mía esta noche. Para ti es importante el estar con ellos mañana, ¿no? –se creció Joey tratando de demostrar a Kaiba que era muchísimo más generoso que el castaño.

— Jum –resopló Seto caminando hacia el bloque de pisos con altivez. Joey rechinó los dientes enojado, ¿cómo podía ser tan sumamente orgulloso?

— Kaiba… sobre lo que pasó en la secundaria… –trató de declarar el rubio.

— … No quiero hablar de eso Wheeler. Lo que pasó, pasó. Tú seguiste tu camino y yo el mío. Simplemente no salió bien –replicó el castaño deteniéndose aún de espaldas a Joey.

— Te juro que no sabía lo que se proponían Noah y tu padre… –se intentó excusar el rubio.

— ¡He dicho que no quiero hablar de eso Wheeler! ¡¿Estás sordo o qué?! –gritó Seto volteándose hacia él –mira… tú tomaste una decisión. Decidiste confiar en Noah antes que en mí. ¡Te decidiste por él! ¿Esperabas acaso que corriese como un idiota enamorado a impedir que embarcases en ese avión después de eso? No Wheeler… las cosas no son así –exclamó Seto inamovible. Joey soltó un sonoro suspiro. El relacionarse con los Kaiba no solía tener resultados agradables desde luego –además… ahora tú tienes contigo a alguien que deseo. No pienses que voy a ser suave contigo, Wheeler. Sabes bien que siempre consigo lo que quiero –añadió Seto con frialdad.

— …Será en lo único que coincidamos porque no pienso dejar que te la lleves, Kaiba… porque yo también la quiero –declaró Joey en el mismo tono de voz. Kaiba dio un pequeño bote al escuchar al joven de ojos miel con la confusión reflejada en su mirada.

— … Creo que te estás confundiendo, Wheeler… yo no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia ella. Es mía y punto… así como tú también quedaste marcado por mí –corrigió el castaño dándole la espalda de nuevo. Joey se sonrojó bajando la mirada dolido mientras giraba su rostro hacia otro lado para no verle.

— … Será mejor que vayamos subiendo, ya empieza a oscurecer –señaló Joey adelantando al castaño sin responderle mientras subía las escaleras.

Seto se quedó en el sitio durante un momento viendo subir al rubio. ¿Y si tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia Crista que los que una vez tuvo hacia Joey? Y también estaba eso… él… ¿seguía enamorado de Joey? No… no podía… se prohibió a sí mismo sentir nada por nadie nunca más en ese sentido. Si volvía a enamorarse seguro que volvería a sufrir como lo hizo en el pasado. Pero… si era así… ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto que los dos rubios pudiesen estar saliendo juntos?

— Kaiba… ¿vienes? –preguntó Joey asomándose por la escalera al ver la inmovilidad que estaba presentando el castaño en ese momento. Seto agitó la cabeza reaccionando en una fracción de segundo. Se había quedado en Babia durante varios minutos. El presidente empresarial asintió provocando que algunos de los largos mechones de su pelo se le metiesen un poco en los ojos tras lo que se obligó, aún ausente, a subir las escaleras. Joey sólo le veía meditar sin articular palabra mientras abría la puerta de su desorganizado apartamento que el castaño pudo juzgar con solo echarle un vistazo.

— … Joey Wheeler… ¿cuándo piensas aprender a mantener tu casa ordenada? –le acusó con el ceño tan arrugado que las cejas parecían querer tocarse. El aludido tragó saliva… eso no iba bien… ya se veía toda la tarde limpiando.

* * *

Crista acostó suavemente a su pequeño retoño en la cama arropándole con suavidad. Llevaban todo el día sin hablar del tema y la secretaria empezaba a inquietarse por lo absorto que su hijo parecía mientras cavilaba una y otra vez sobre lo que quiera que estuviese rondándole por su tierna cabeza castaña.

Tras besar su frente, se levantó, liviana como era, caminando hacia la puerta del dormitorio del pequeño con lentitud. Mañana tendrían que abandonar aquella casa les gustase o no así que sólo les quedaban unos pocos muebles por recoger. El madrugón iba a ser destacable.

— Mamá… siento mucho el haber dicho esa mentira acerca de ti y de tío Joey –murmuró el pequeño recogido entre sus sábanas. Su madre sonrió con calidez desde el pórtico, eso era lo único que Kaito había dicho desde la discusión de aquella tarde.

— No te preocupes… sé que lo hiciste con buena intención. Puedes estar tranquilo Kaito, volveremos a ver a tío Joey aun que tengamos que irnos con ese hombre, ¿vale? –prometió la rubia haciendo sonreír al pequeño que parecía brillar con luz propia cuando la dedicaba aquellos gestos dulces y tiernos.

— Vale mamá, buenas noches –se despidió el chico cediendo ante los designios de Morfeo.

— Buenas noches… mi pequeño Kaito.

* * *

Seto se metió en la estrecha cama del apartamento mirando hacia el lado contrario a la pared sin mediar palabra con el rubio con el cual compartía aquel lecho quien sólo se dedicaba a mirar hacia el lado contrario en completo silencio para irritación de su invitado. Se habían juntado el hambre con las ganas de comer, vaya.

— Podrías haber comprado otra cama para los invitados, ¿no? –le recriminó el castaño con dignidad.

— Si tanto te molesta puedes dormir en el sofá, yo, desde luego, no pienso moverme de aquí –dijo Joey ignorando las quejas del otro joven.

— No pienso dormir en tu mugriento sofá, suficiente tuve con comer esa porquería de comida basura que comes porque no te apetecía llamar a un restaurante de los que me gustan a mí –contraatacó el castaño.

— No tengo dinero para eso y tampoco voy a ceder a los deseos de un señorito como tú –añadió Joey acurrucándose entre sus mantas.

— Antes bien que lo hacías, Wheeler –recalcó el castaño recibiendo una patada en la espinilla de parte de su compañero.

— No tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer Kaiba, así que sé bueno y duérmete de una maldita vez –replicó Joey afligido.

— Sólo intenta no tirarme de la cama, no tengo ganas de acabar pringado con toda la guarrería que tendrás desperdigada por el suelo –comentó altanero el castaño iniciando otra discusión que seguramente les mantendría despiertos hasta la madrugada.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, y esto es todo de momento, espero que os esté gustando la historia y eso y bueno, que ya sabéis que a mí los reviews me vuelven loca. Y ahí tenemos mi intento de SetoxJoey. Vaya dos liantes, de verdad y vaya genio que tienen ahí todos jajaja.


End file.
